Internal combustion engine systems can include turbochargers to boost the pressure of the intake air flow to the intake manifolds of the engine. Some systems include multiple turbochargers in which multiple sources of intake air flows are compressed by separate compressors and then provided to a heat exchanger, such as a charge air cooler or intercooler, at or upstream of the intake manifold of the engine.
Existing multi-turbocharger systems maintain the compressed intake air flow from each compressor separated from one another until the individual intake air flows are provided to the heat exchanger. Other systems combine the intake air flows at or near the inlet to the heat exchanger. However, these systems suffer from large pressure drops in the intake air flow upstream of the heat exchanger. In addition, the intake air flows that are received by the heat exchanger are poorly mixed. Therefore, further improvements are needed.